Electronic devices are often analyzed to determine an amount of radio frequency emissions radiated from the devices. For example, regulatory bodies often impose strict limits on the level of radio frequency (RF) emissions that may be radiated by devices to be approved for release into the marketplace. Typical approaches for evaluating the radio frequency devices involve the use of open areas test sites (OATS), semi-anechoic chambers (SAC), and/or gigahertz transverse electro-magnetic (G-TEM) cells.
The figures are not to scale. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.